


Interlude - Smoke

by Leyenn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there's fire, there's smoke. Deanna is in Phase, and there's only one way to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude - Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually there is a story of sorts to go around this. In the mean time, have some smut.

Will grins at her from across the simulated campfire: she smiles at the look in his eyes and reaches out to touch his mind, sending soft tendrils of heat down the golden link between them. His grin broadens with pleasure.

_You're teasing me._

She laughs silently. _Of course I am._

_Mm._ His eyes don't leave hers for a moment as he steps around the fire to stand over her. She's always been aware of his physique against hers, how much taller he is than any Betazoid man she might have chosen, but right now there's something incredibly arousing about the sight of him towering over her, all height and broad shoulders outlined against the firelight and the fake dusk. She tips her head back to look up at him and he slips his hand into her hair, runs his fingers through it.

She leans on one hand and lets the other reach up to rest on his thigh, lightly caressing his skin through the casual pants he's wearing. Knowing he came dressed for this, that he knew what he was coming here for, takes the sight of him beyond arousing and into something more, something far more personal and erotic. He's toying with her hair, looking down at her with that glittering grin, and her mind _burns_ with the sense of his closeness. It's growing so bright now, sharper than she's ever felt - she can _feel_ so much more from him and she'd be terrified if it wasn't Will, but it is, and it just feels...

His other hand comes to rest on her bare shoulder, grounding her with his touch and the open desire in his eyes. She smiles up at him and lets her hand slide up his body; it means she has to move, and Will's eyes darken as she settles on her knees in front of him. She brushes mischievously against his mind, tasting his arousal: it's hot, liquid, and her eyes slip closed for a moment at the sensation. A soft purr wells up in her throat.

_You'd like that, wouldn't you._

"If that's what you want," he says roughly. His fingers in her hair are gentle, cradling the back of her head, but she can feel the way he's trembling just under his skin with anticipation. No one else, no one, can see that in him except for her. No one feels it except for her.

She leans forward and pushes his shirt up just enough to find skin with her lips. He tenses at the kiss and squeezes her shoulder in response, and she smiles wickedly - even if she couldn't feel him thinking right now, it's more than obvious that he wants her. He's hot and hard close to her cheek, if she turns her head only those loose pants that don't hide anything are in the way of her mouth -

Will growls low in his throat. She hums against his skin and pushes his shirt up further, into his hands until he takes the idea and pulls it off over his head. She pushes herself up onto her knees and takes him by the hips; trails her lips across his stomach, traces the line of his hip with her tongue, and closes her eyes to just enjoy the sensations. She can read his body without needing to look anyway, and Will shudders as she seeks and finds that sensitive place where he loves to be touched, kissed, bitten...

He grips her shoulder and groans. "Deanna."

"Mmm." She teases him with a wicked, sensual caress of his mind and bites gently. Will makes the choked, rough sound she loves, and then twitches as she soothes the heat of it with a soft swipe of her tongue. He's fighting not to start shaking on his feet, she can feel it, because all he has to hold onto is her and if she does, if she _does_ \- and oh, she can all but physically touch how much he wants her to - that's not going to be enough to keep him upright for very long at all.

She strokes one hand over his hip and down his thigh, briefly tugging at fabric with her fingers, and Will drops his other hand to her shoulder and squeezes tight and doesn't let go, only gives a long groan of pleasure as she closes her hand over him through his pants.

_Please. Deanna. God, please._ He's not shaking, but his voice is as he asks it. She can hear how he's been waiting for this, for her touch, for hours, ever since she called him: how she's affecting him so deeply that he's burning with wanting her right now.

Power is a seductive thing. She's aware of that in many ways, but she's never held it quite like this before - never had it this absolute and real, and it's the most utterly luxurious feeling. He'll do anything she asks of him, sexual or otherwise, because it's her and he's given himself over to her completely in this moment, trust and body and self, without reservation.

_Anything._ His thoughts are hot red gold, a heady mixture of that deep wine-red warmth that's always _him_ to her senses and the thick shining gold of the bond between them. It's completely intoxicating, knowing she can take anything she likes of him right here, right now.

She tugs his pants down slowly; above her, Will sucks in a sharp breath and shivers as his cock springs free in the humid air, and his fingertips stroke the side of her neck in encouragement. She turns her head, slides her mouth slowly around him and he gasps, his hands suddenly rough and the sudden jolt of pleasure a hot burst in her head.

His cock is a delicious weight on her tongue: she sucks gently, teasing him, tasting him, and he pushes into her mouth with a quiet groan. She's good at this, very good even when it's not Will and - _fucking incredible_, is his unguarded, unbidden thought - when it is. It's a perk of being empathic, and a perk of being imzadi, and a perk of knowing this man and this body so well that she remembers every little way to please him that she's collected over the years. A lot of what Will likes comes to her without thinking now, things like how hard or how slow she should move - _oh yeah, like that_ \- and where to linger, like the swirl of her tongue just there that makes his cock twitch - _mmm, that's good_ \- in her mouth...

And then there are the things that he'll only take from her, like the very gentle scrape of teeth around the head of his cock that she's doing now, that makes his hips buck without any control at all - _oh _fuck_, Deanna, don't, _god - while she's laughing softly in delight inside his head.

He tastes wet and close already as she pulls away, and he groans in protest at the loss. When she looks up he's watching her with pure heat in his eyes. She smiles, reaches out to caress his mind again. It's a gentle and deliberate invasion, and at a moment like this it's more erotic for him to feel that than anything she can do to his body: his head falls back at the touch, eyes sliding closed as he leans gratefully into the sense of her pushing into his mind.

He's holding onto her now just to keep standing. She smiles up at him in invitation as she takes his hands from their death grip on her shoulders, and her touch steadies him for a moment before pulling him down to her. He comes willingly, takes her face in his hands the moment he's kneeling and kisses her passionately as he bears her down onto the ground.

"Deanna," he murmurs, his voice not entirely steady out loud either. The _need_ for her is a tangible thing; she can feel it, a living coil of heat under her fingertips as she lays her hand on his chest. His heart thuds wildly against her palm, almost in time with her own: she wraps her legs around him and he moves and she moves and it works the way it always does, Will pushing into her until her skin is singing with the connection, mental and physical, one so much a part of the other that she can't, doesn't want to try and tear them apart.

"Oh," she whispers, and Will makes a quiet sound of agreement and pleasure - it feels so good, like she can finally breathe for the first time all day, and her body arches under his weight of its own accord at just how good it feels to have him there. _Oh my god,_ yes.

"Yeah?" His voice is rough with feeling, the question soft, and somehow she's the one on the verge of coming apart now. He strokes her hair and kisses her so gently that she moans into his mouth, slides her hands into his hair and behind his neck to hold onto him. His weight is such a familiar comfort, holding her down against the cool grass under her back, and he doesn't let up that pressure even when he starts to move against her; just takes her face in his hands and when she breaks the passionate kiss to breathe, rests his forehead heavily against hers.

"Will," she murmurs. He's deep inside her, starting to move slowly, and she lets out a soft sigh. "Oh, that's good."

"Yeah," not a question this time, just complete understanding, and she can feel him smiling. She laughs, but the sound falters into another low moan as Will thrusts into her again, slower and deeper.

"Oh, yes." She's craved this so much that right now she actually has no idea how she's spent the day without him. She grips the back of his neck to hold him close and moves against his thrusts, her voice almost breathless. "Gods, I need this."

He grins and captures her mouth in a brief, hungry kiss, murmuring "I know," into her mouth. Deanna closes her eyes and sinks herself into the moment, into the pure carnal sense of _her around him inside her in his mind open to her completely_, and it's the _most_ perfect feeling, Will holding her down with just his body and his smile and fucking her so slowly that she knows she'll be screaming by the time she comes.

"We're being watched," Will murmurs in her ear, and she takes a sharp breath at the sudden thrill of his exhibitionist tendencies waking up. She's not surprised that she hasn't noticed - even if her empathy were as accurate as it should be, she has far louder things far closer than whoever it is. She reaches out, senses the familiar mind just beyond _this_ with surprise and a little chagrin.

_Beverly._

Will strokes a fingertip teasingly down the side of her face. _You playing hooky on another appointment?_

She smiles, arching her eyebrows in challenge. "Do you care if I am?"

He doesn't, she can tell. He thinks he should, knows he should, if the ship's counselor is avoiding her work in favor of getting naked with him in the middle of the holographic jungle, but he doesn't. _Can't_, not with her wrapped around every part of him the way they are right now.

She smiles and pulls his head down for a kiss without letting him answer. "_This_ is what I want," she says in a sultry tone that she knows will go directly to where he's buried inside her. He grins against her mouth and moves, and Deanna sighs out loud with pleasure. Will bites her lip, sucks gently, and she moans into his mouth. It's incredible, the feel of him moving in her and her rocking against him... oh, she's always been able to share this, whoever she's with, that's never been anything except normal to her - but _Will,_ he's like a second part of her, and so completely open when he's inside her that it takes an effort she isn't willing to give to _not_ know every sensation crowded under his skin.

Like right now, when he's completely caught up in the feel of her body under him, the feel of her around him, opening for him with every stroke...

"Yes," she says, her gaze locked onto his, _yes, Will, do it_ and he doesn't hesitate because he knows he doesn't have to. Just like that he turns rough, desperate, pounding into her, growling like something possessed: she smiles wickedly and touches his face, her thumb catching on his lips. "Mmm, you're so close, aren't you? I want you to come inside me, just for me," and her voice is trembling with meaning that, _feeling_ that -

He gasps "oh _god_," and goes rigid, buries his face in her shoulder as he comes hard, hot and slick inside her. She clings to him, holds him close, isn't even sure which she's really doing and doesn't care either way because the feeling's so incredible - Will's entire body shuddering in her arms and him coming like that, just for her, just because she's asked for it.

He doesn't move for a long minute; her hands stroking up and down his back make him tremble, and she holds him like that until he finally breathes in, turns his head, and kisses her. It's a silent question he's not really asking: his hand is already moving between them as he pulls out of her, and there's a soft, sympathetic desperation in his gaze to match the need still throbbing under her skin. He slides his fingers between her thighs, into the wet slippery heat of her, and she digs her fingers into his back, wraps her legs higher around him.

"Mmmm." Her breath shudders around his name, and she doesn't care if her voice carries. "Will... yes, that's," his fingertips circle her entrance, soft and teasing, and she bites her lip, "_mmm_, right there, that feels good."

"I noticed," he says, grinning down at her, and his pride in her reaction is a little flicker of warmth in the front of her mind. He ducks his head and kisses her neck, murmurs for only her to hear, "I could still make you scream, _imzadi_."

She shivers at the heat in his voice, knowing what he's asking. Does she care, and the answer is a complete and resounding _no_. It doesn't matter, and no, there is no point in trying to hide what's happening to her any more, and no, she doesn't want Will Riker to think about _anything_ but what he's doing to her right now.

Will's grin broadens: he slides his hand behind her neck and kisses her, wolfish and hungry, for a long moment, before looking down into her eyes and brushing her hair back with his fingers. "Scream when you've had enough."

She smiles defiantly at the teasing challenge in his voice, then gasps with delight and arches into him when he lowers his mouth to her neck again. She can feel the intent clear in his mind, in the way his hands skim down over her skin and his lips work slowly down her throat, and it's enough to make her tremble with anticipation.

He slides down her body with a mixture of playful kisses, soft bites that make her gasp and ticklish patterns traced with his tongue; writes a trail down between her breasts until her nipples ache for his mouth, slips his way between every sensitive place that she knows he's avoiding on purpose until she's shaking beneath him, her breath coming in uneven gasps with every barest touch. She groans at the denied need that's coiled hot and heavy under her skin and tries to move under his mouth. He traps her wrist against the ground with one hand, the other grasping her hip, and she flashes him a look that's unfettered heat.

"Will, that's not _fair_."

He chuckles, and without moving his hands leans down to press a kiss onto her skin, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her hip. "Mm. Love and war, imzadi."

"Bastard," she mutters, with a great deal of feeling. Will smothers a full laugh against the curve of her thigh, his beard tickling her skin as he runs his finger along the plane of her hip. Deanna closes her eyes and sighs. "Will, _please_."

"Please?" He looks up at her and pushes her thighs apart so slowly that she shivers. "Do this?" He trails a fingertip down her stomach. "Please touch you?"

"Yes." She reaches down for him and despite the heat in his eyes, he smiles tenderly and takes her hand. The way his fingers thread between hers is intimate, erotic, just as much as the sharp sense of him in her head and the rough sound of his voice.

"Like this?" His eyes don't leave hers as he slides two fingers inside her, seeks and finds that soft place to stroke that makes her back arch and her body feel like there's molten heat pouring up her spine. He twists his fingers slowly inside her, pushing in deeper, and she moans. Will grins.

"Yeah, that feels good," and he means for both of them as his fingers slide slowly in and out. "Really good, huh?"

Her breath is coming in long, rough gasps: Deanna closes her eyes and turns her head away, wraps her entire self around the feeling of Will's fingers in her. _Amazing... mmm, don't stop..._ He strokes forward again with one fingertip and she arches up, pushing into his hand. _Do that again, please, right there - _oh_, yes, yes-_

Even though it's Will, the first lap of his tongue on her clit almost takes her by surprise: she sighs at the sudden bright burn of pleasure - _gods, that feels so good_ \- and Will's smile is bright in her mind even though his mouth is more than otherwise occupied.

_Mm, I love how you taste._

She laughs, although it's nearly a moan as his tongue dips just gingerly inside her like he really can't get enough of it. "Oh..." He tastes her again, a slow stroke up and down, and she sighs and grips his fingers tightly. "Oh, _mmm_, yes."

He finds that spot just above her clit that always sends a surge of pleasure across her skin: she grinds her hips into his mouth, shudders with relief as he settles into that amazing rhythm they have. His tongue surrounds her clit with slow circles that don't stop, his fingers thrusting into her as she rocks with him and there's so much intense sensation that she's drowning in him, nothing left to keep her grounded when she gets close, bucks against his tongue and his fingers, throws her head back and begs, she's _so close_ and she needs this so much. "Oh - _gods_, please, Will-"

_I think you should come now,_ he murmurs, sucks gently on her clit with his sincerity like a fire in her mind, and she breaks apart with a soft scream.

Because it's Will, because he knows her so well, he doesn't stop while she comes; doesn't break the rhythm at all even though she's writhing into his mouth and gasping his name and clenching her fingers between his and in his hair. He doesn't stop until she stops shaking: when she does, finally, he slides back up her body, kisses her and she moans, tasting herself in the heat of his mouth and on his tongue. _Gods, that was wonderful._

Will grins and pulls his head back to watch her: his fingers slide slowly out of her and stroke up to her clit, and she jerks sharply at even that feather-light caress, pleasure surging into her again. His gaze meets hers as he starts to stroke her gently, and she shudders at the intensity of it.

"Mmmm." She almost wants him to keep going, almost but not quite, not yet. "Don't," she says softly, and he nods and stills his hand. Instead he settles his head comfortably into the curve of her neck: she sighs and closes her eyes, sliding her arms around his back to hold him.

Will chuckles without looking up, occupying his free hand with running a single curl of her hair between his fingers. "You okay?"

"Mmm... oh, yes." Her mind's clearer than it has been for days, and that's almost sweeter than having him still wrapped around her. Will lifts his head this time, props himself up on his elbow to look down into her eyes.

"You are," and his voice is as honest as she's ever heard him be, "even more beautiful now." He trails the ends of her hair softly down her cheek, then lowers his head and kisses her tenderly. Deanna smiles into his mouth and gently nibbles his lower lip until he hums; there's a twinkle of enjoyment in his eyes as he pulls back a bare inch, just enough to catch her gaze. "Is she still there?"

She reaches out absently, casting around, but everything beyond the embrace of his mind isn't much more than an uneven haze and she's sure enough of her condition that it won't be for a little while. She shrugs and smiles up at him.

"I'm not sure. Does it matter?"

"Only if you're supposed to be somewhere."

She reaches up and strokes the back of his neck. "I was supposed to meet Beverly to review some files, that's all."

"You've got to stop doing this," he says, somehow managing to sound at least mostly serious. Deanna runs her fingers innocently across his skin, her lips twitching into another smile at a smudge of holographic dirt on his chest.

"Well, you didn't seem to be complaining a few moments ago."

"We're going to talk about this, Deanna."

"I know." She pushes him down onto the grass and leans over with a wicked glint in her eyes. "But not right now."

  


*

  



End file.
